A Hunter's Familia
by DraacoClaye
Summary: Bell Cranel may just be one of the best adventures to touch a bow. However, not one Familia has taken him. So what does a young kid do to make a name for himself. Enter the dungeons alone, and make a name for himself. Only things don't go too well to plan, and now the Loki Familia has taken a liking to him. Good thing he's making friends along the way. Yes to a Harem. Bell OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Welp, looks like I'm back in the game with a new story. Not sure why this idea of a story popped into my head, but I a king at schematics. No for real, I don't know why I'm doing this, but homie never runs from a challenge…unless it doesn't make any logical sense.**

 **Not sure if this will be a harem, but for now Bell Cranel is not paired with anyone, though I am throwing him into the Loki Familia for this story. It's kind of funny how this is going to work out in my mind, but we'll see.**

 **Anyway, does anyone else read their stories with the black background and white text, because I started like a few months ago, and now I can't go back…. odd.**

* * *

The Dungeon. A place where adventures of all races and gender go to make a name for themselves. To prove their worth for the gods and goddesses that give their blessings to conduct such daring and challenging ordeals of monster slaying. Yes, these adventures come to the city of Orario, also known as the Labyrinth City, to enter the Dungeon all for the sake of their familia.

The process was simple in retrospect. The adventure would transverse through the city looking for a Deity to gain their own Falna, or grace, allowing the adventures to gain excellia and show their true worth.

Yes, this was a common theme to happen in the city of Orario. Very rare could an adventure come into the greatest city known to race, and then not be accepted into someone's family. It's completely unheard of for adventures to not have a family by the first site of the moon upon entering Orario.

However, that's what made this one adventure so interesting. Seeing as how one Bell Cranel, a young lad from a village deep into the mountains, was going on day three of not having a family of his own. Odd site indeed, granted it was probably his own fault.

See the thing about Bell was that he was an enigma. The boy was dressed in hunter garbs, consisting of black pants with a brown sweater of sorts, black high-end boots with black straps to keep them in place, and to top it off, a silver hooded cape on his shoulders and black, silver, and brown sashes wrapped around his waist.

The young man also didn't hide his weapons of choice either, what with a black stringed bow hanging on his left shoulder, and a matching arrow case hanging on his lower back. One would also see the simple dagger on his right side, and what looked like the case for a kukri knife on his left.

Indeed, Bell Cranel should not have had trouble with being recruited. So, what exactly was the problem with him? Well that answer was rather simple.

Experience and Youth.

Not one single family believed that Bell had any skill or experience at all with being so young. Most families telling him to come back after gaining some experience, while others flat out denied him before he could even turn in his application.

Not even the goddess of the hunt, Artemis, wanted him. Saying he would be more trouble than worth, and upon seeing his bow and arrows, deemed him unfit to even wild such weapons followed by telling him to quit before he got himself killed.

Bell had merely glanced at the goddess, before shaking his head and walking away. He'd never put down his bow and arrow. The weapons he'd carried had been a part of his life ever since he could wield them.

The knives were presented to him by his grandfather, a man who showed up to give guidance to young Bell upon learning that his parents would never be able to upon dying in Orario. It was with great determination that Bell would learn under him to make his late parents proud of him.

The bow and arrow were a gift from his village. Given to him upon his aid to the village in the nightly hunts for food and supplies. It also helped that Bell could hit any target no matter how far away they were. It was like he was blessed to wield an arrow, notch it, and then fire with speed and grace any mortal would be jealous of.

Which brings us back to our young hero who was currently talking to his guild adviser on his travels in the dungeon with no blessing.

"Bell, can you please explain to me why you thought it was such a swell idea to head to the fifth floor as a solo adventure again? Are you trying to die? Do really like making me worry about you?" The Guild member Eina questioned pinching the bridge of her nose under her glasses.

Bell couldn't help but chuckle at the guild woman for her worry, it did always make him smile. "But Ms. Eina, what kind of adventure would I be if I let something as small as that keep me from going down in the dungeon and showing off my skills?"

"That's not the point Bell! Where's your sense of danger? The dungeons are not a place to take lightly. Adventures go missing and lose their lives down there!" Eina couldn't help but shout at her young charge.

"Listen Petra, I was born for this kind of stuff. Not monster down there can escape my sight or the arrow that follows. Plus, I get to bring back a ton of loot for the both of us." Scratching his head, a little, Bell couldn't help the _"well mostly for me"_ to slip out quietly, granted Eina heard him anyway.

"Once again Bell that is not the point! Yes, us guild members do get a small fee for helping adventures, but it does us no good if those adventures die due to not taking our guidance." Eina stated again, a vein popping on her head pulsing. Not even drawing the attention of the other adventures in the building. After all, this was the common occurrence within the guild.

Bell would do something crazy and report it like it was the right thing to do. Eina would then begin to give a lecture, to which Bell would completely ignore with a nickname towards the half elf with a bright smile.

"Look I'm sorry Ms. Eina, but this is what I was meant to do. I've always dreamt of being an adventure, and I've done the training. I can't help it if the familias around here don't want the greatest archer in the world to join them, but I made a promise to my grandfather that I plan to see to the end.

Besides, what could possibly go wrong? I been doing this for three days straight, and it's not like I'm going to make money any other way. Most jobs around here aren't going to hire a young kid such as myself, so adventuring and dungeon crawling is the best solution. Plus, it keeps me from having to sleep on the streets. Would you want that to happen Petra?" Bell stated with wide eyes and a slight pout, that made Eina blush and glance away. Looks like that could stop hearts, and she still needed hers.

"I understand Bell, truly I do. I just don't want anything to happen to you. So, promise me that you'll be extra careful, okay?" Seeing Bell quickly nod his head in rapid session, Eina couldn't help the giggle that escaped at his antics. "Very well then, and could you stop with the Petra nickname? I don't even know what it means."

"Thank you so much Ms. Eina, I'll work on the nickname thing for sure!" Bell yelled out running towards the guild exit to head to the dungeon to start working. Making Eina laugh as she watched.

"STAY SAFE BELL CRANEL!"

"Love you too Ms. Eina!"

Eina could only blush and utter the most logical thing to come to mind.

"EH!?"

* * *

Bell couldn't help but smile in excitement as he continued his way through the fourth floor of the dungeon, bow in hand and two arrows at the ready. There was just some odd feeling of satisfaction upon firing his arrows knowing he wouldn't miss.

It had started with the first three floors filled with Kobolds and Goblins trying to take his life in quick session. The goblins would charge forward, while the kobolds circled him waiting for the perfect time.

Bell had given no concern as simply firing one arrow would pierce a goblin, striking the one right behind it. With a quick draw never seen, Bell had released several arrows taking out any goblin before it could get in range.

However, the Kobolds were a slightly different story. What with trying to side dash out of the boy's line of sight to reach him. A plan that would have worked, had Bell not charged forward to meet them. Taking the Kobolds by surprise, Bell continued to charge forward towards them, before taking to the air as the teeth of the first kobold snapped at his heels.

Flipping himself in mid-air, Bell quickly let several more arrows fly in rapid session piercing each kobold mid-section, but not destroying the magic stones within. Those sold for a pretty penny after all.

Coming down to the ground, Bell smiled at his quick work lowering his bow to his side, before pulling out his Kukri, spinning to the side, and slashing down upon a kobold that was in hiding beheading it, and then following up with launching said knife across the dungeon floor to strike a dungeon lizard in the head that had just started to form from the floor.

Bell couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. "Heh, a knife thrown just right, can accomplish great things."

So, when Bell had entered the fourth floor, and noticed that nothing was coming to take a stab at him, well he had begun to feel a little uneasy. Upon seeing several other adventures run past him towards the exit should have probably been a fare warning that something wasn't right either, but Bell was a betting man, and all the cards were always in his favor.

"Well there's nothing like a hot streak, what's one more kill anyway?" Bell quickly ran forward into the fifth level of the dungeon not seeing any form of monster, but just more adventures running out.

Coming upon two other adventures that looked like Level 1's, Bell quickly stopped them. He needed to know what was going on, before he continued to what was probably going to be a troublesome situation.

 _Out in another universe far away, a young pineapple haired kid sneezed._

"Hey why is everyone running away towards the exit? The loots in the other direction." Bell stated while getting a good look at the three he stopped.

One of the members of the duo was a young girl with tannish brown skin. Her dark long hair was braided on one side, while the rest went down her back. Her outfit consisted of what looked like a red vest with gold trimmings holding in her rather nice bust but stopping right about her stomach to show off more smooth skin, and red dress going down to her ankles with red spartan based sandals for footwear. Though Bell found it odd that she carried no weapon, but rather a book that seemed chained to her right wrist.

The other man was a simple mystery to Bell, because he was dressed in full garbs consisting of a long-sleeved orange and black vest in black pants and black boots with a fur coat hanging on his shoulders. It also didn't help that the man, well hopefully a man, had a full-face masked helmet on with horns on the side. The large battle hammer in his hand gripped tightly. Bell also took notice that his left arm hung limply by his side.

"We need to move _right_ now!" Bell peeked up to hearing the masked adventure speak, confirming his gender as male.

However, before Bell could question why, a loud splash resonated next to the trio making them look to the side. There before them lay what looked to be the remains of a bloodied mangled corpse.

"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

Bell slowly craned his head towards the beast roar to see what looked to be a Minotaur slowly standing from around a corner on the floor glaring at the trio with appending rage.

Bell merely glanced back to the other two adventures in front of him, before slowly lowering his head. "Ms. Eina is so going to kill me." Bell mumbled, before slowly notching four arrows on his bow and slowly walking towards the Minotaur as it did the same.

"He big guy! I know you probably don't hear this a lot, but I'd really appreciate it if you turned around and got off this floor!" Bell's response to the request was a fierce roar, followed by the beast charging and Bell letting his arrows fly.

The duo quickly glanced at each other before the masked one looked back to the young boy that was putting his life on the line for god knows what reason. Was it to cover for their escape? To try and complete an impossible task by besting a beast above his level? Who knew, but for some odd reason, it didn't sit well with the man, not one fucking bit.

Which was why it was shocking the female adventure when her only teammate decided to charge forward hammer at his side, as she witnessed the boy dodging and firing at the beast. A slow tear began to slide down her face as she too charged to aid her friend. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to her friend and the boy due to her cowardness. Granted today was probably going to be the end of their tale.

"Okay big guy, why don't you just…WOAH!" Bell was cut off as the Minotaur almost took his head off with a mighty swing. Bell had quickly ducked under the blow before jumping to the side dodging a curve stomp. "WHY ARE YOU SO FAST!?"

The beast merely let out another roar, before turning around and smacking the masked one away who was commencing a mid-air attack. Quickly bringing its hands up to block the multiple fire balls aimed at its chest.

Bell glanced over to see the girl mumbling with her hand outstretched and chained book open and glowing. Bell could only smile as he quickly ran to the side firing arrows from the side watching them bounce of the monster on the floor.

"Hey if I make it out of this one, it's going to be one hell of a story for later."

"Is now the time to be talking of telling tales when we might just die?" The masked man questioned, after getting up and charging forward and delivering an uppercut with his hammer and jumping back seeing as how it did no damage what so ever.

"Hey, a hunter returning from something like this is kind of unheard of okay. I got to enjoy the little things." Bell quickly tackled the girl out the way as the Minotaur charged forward after getting tired of being pelted with fire. Taking a knee, Bell looked up in time to see the Minotaur turn around before engaging the masked guy again and delivering a fierce chest kick sending the guy flying back towards them.

"Gavyn!" The girl shouted, getting up to him and chanting another spell as her hand hovered over his chest.

Bell glanced back to see the Minotaur was slowly getting ready for another charge. Bell cursed under his breath. He'd distract it long enough for the other two to move. Eina was really going to mad if he died down here. He'd never hear the end of it, granted he'd be dead, so not too sure how that would work.

Reaching down to grab another arrow and feeling none, Bell once again cursed, but only a little louder. Glancing over to check on the other two, Bell did the only thing that made sense.

"Hey, you ugly sad excuse of a beast!"

Seeing as how he had the Minotaur's attention Bell continued. "Of all the ugly sorry pieces of crap I've seen in the world, you are by far the worst!" The girl healing her friend could only stare shocked at the young archer at his words for aggravating the Minotaur that shouldn't have even been on this floor. "God hurry up Gavyn, you have to get up and help us! This kid's about to be killed!"

Grunting Gavyn slowly set up. "Then heal me faster damnit!"

"I'M TRYING!"

Meanwhile, while those two were arguing, Bell merely held up his bow taking aim, and grabbing the string with his right hand, drawing back. Nothing but fierce concentration on Bell's face, his whole body began to show signs of glowing bright as the sun.

" _Let the light guide my arrow and find it's mark."_

Bell's chant was low and the Minotaur grew tired and charged forward with speed not seen earlier upon engagement. It planned on killing the trio in one charge.

"Hey?" Bell called out to the two behind him as he continued to charge his attack. His temporally teammates looking at him in awe upon seeing and feeling such power up close.

"My bow might not kill with the first shot, but considering on what follows, it doesn't have too." Bell stated before letting the string go.

What followed was what looked like a golden arrow flying out towards the Minotaur. Gavyn and the healer watched as the arrow flew as fast as the speed of light, and before they could blink, watched it pierce the Minotaur's side, before continuing and blowing its side to complete nothing.

The Minotaur yelled in pain falling down upon taking the hit and sliding on the ground all the way up to the boy's foot that was raised to stop it as if he was showing he was strong enough to stop the monster's motion.

Turning around, Bell through his hands out spinning around to face the duo. "Now that's how a hunter claims his mark and makes a buck. Wonder if it'll dro…" Before Bell could finish his question, a fist slammed into his side sending him flying to the cave wall and impacting hard.

Groaning from the pain, Bell slowly lifted his head to see the monster that should have very well been dead, slowly stand up taking giant breathes as it slowly made its way to him. The left side of its chest was gone, but the rage at possibly dying kept the Minotaur alive long enough to take the one that did the damage with it.

Bell slowly set his back up against the dungeon wall as the Minotaur continued to make it's way towards him. Bell shook his head trying to get rid of the dizzy spell he was under, using the wall to stand, before realizing that he couldn't feel his right arm. Looking at it dangle by his side, was a clear sign that it was completely broken, which meant that firing anything was no longer an option.

Dropping his bow to the ground, Bell pulled out his Kukri knife once again for the day, holding it in front of him in a defensive stance. He wasn't raised to be a coward after all.

The Minotaur looked upon Bell's Defensive stance before making his way faster to him in a slight charge releasing one last roar.

Bell braced himself for the beast as it drew near, before being splattered with the blood of the monster as half its remaining body fell to the side. Wiping the gunk from his face, Bell could only glance at another young woman with blonde hair and silver armor sheath her sword and look towards him.

Gold eyes blankly stared at red eyes that showed tiredness, before Bell completely fainted from the pain. As his world grew dark, Bell could hear multiple voices, one being of laughter with something towards him passing out, and another in concern for his injuries along with his teammates.

All Bell could tell at that moment, was that the blonde was beautiful, and the one person laughing, well he didn't like that person at all.

* * *

 **Well there we go. We now have a hunter Bell who kind of has characteristics of one of my favorite video game heroes. Now with that being said, Bell Cranel will be forming a team with the two OC's introduced. He will also be starting some form of his own family within the Loki Familia.**

 **After all, the others have never worked with Bell, considering he is a level 1 upon entry, and an archer at that. Granted, Bell is strong, not too OP, but strong enough to be leveled up immediately upon joining the Loki Familia. He's been doing his hunter thing for a long time.**

 **Now with that said, stats for the characters that have been introduced, and are actually important.**

 **Name: Bell Cranel**

 **Age: 14**

 **Alias: None**

 **Familia: None**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: None**

 **Strength – A – 891**

 **Endurance – S – 931**

 **Dexterity – SSS – 2169**

 **Agility – SS - 1457**

 **Magic – C – 708**

 **Skills:**

 **[Guardian's Light]**

 **[When focused, a Guardian's Light will overcharge the attack with the Power truly Divine]**

 **Curse: [Stasius]**

 **[Until acceptance of a Familia, one's true strength is Restricted to that of Level 1]**

 **Name: Gavyn Strauss**

 **Age: 19**

 **Alias: None**

 **Familia: None**

 **Level: None**

 **Strength – H – 142**

 **Endurance – H – 138**

 **Dexterity – I – 65**

 **Agility – I – 42**

 **Magic – I – 0**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel sick. My nose is runny and stuffy, and my left shoulder hurts. I'm not too sure about why that last past is even happening, but it's happening, so there's that. Last day off, thought I'd try to get another chapter out for y'all lovely peeps.**

 **First, we address the reviewers!**

 **To Aesir19 and flamingcrazy86: I realize now that adventures should be adventurers. In all honesty, I thought I had been typing adventurers the whole time, but I think my mind was auto editing it, without editing it. Hints why I suck at editing.**

 **GreyMongoose: Look, another chapter!**

 **Squidgod812: Thanks, and sick name peep!**

 **Derpslurp: Thanks for the review, I hope it stays noice. New bow is actually in the works.**

 **The Lazy Dragon: Well Loki is flat chest. However, most girls in the series has a chest, and I only can see him with a few.**

 **SinisterSmile: Why hello there. I don't remember seeing one with Bell using a bow. In fact, most of the stories for this anime keeps him with using daggers. There's one awesome rated T one called A Tricksters Secret Rabbit, which has him using the weapons from God of War 4. There's also a rated M crossover with Bloodborne that has him using hunter weapons, mostly the Blades of Mercy, which I highly recommend as well. May the Anime Force always guide you, always.**

 **With that being said, let's get the next chapter started.**

* * *

 _Screaming. That's all Bell could hear were the screams of his fellow villagers as he continued to fire arrows at the monsters that had attacked them._

 _It didn't make sense to Bell how it had happened. Never had the village been attacked by any form of beast. It was considered that the village's location was placed in an area that would receive no trouble._

 _Yet, here Bell was, firing another arrow into the eye of a Silverback that had managed to get past the other warriors of his happy little village. 'That makes ten. I've already killed ten of these giant apes. How many more are there? Where are they coming from?'_

 _Bell was truly stooped upon being in this battle, which was turning more into a massacre. Indeed, it was true that he was killing these monsters, he couldn't do it by himself. Ducking quickly to dodge what looked like a chuck of someone's house, Bell fired three rapid shots dropping another Silverback._

' _This is just getting annoying now. Where's my grandfather when you need him.'_

 _It wasn't like Bell to be desperate, but it had been his grandfather who trained him to be as good as he was, and now his help would have been greatly appreciated._

 _Charging to another monster, Bell fired more arrows into the back of an ape, quickly running up it's back and snatching the arrow that had pierced the back of its head. Taking that same arrow and notching, Bell jumped off the Silverback letting the arrow fly into the head of another Silverback that was about to crush a swordsman._

 _Taking the chance to glance around for his next target as he took refuge next to what was the town's pub. Bell drew another arrow, ready to let it fly at a short's notice, before being launched from the building due to it exploding sending him flying into the street._

 _Slowly making his way back to his feet. Bell looked towards the pub to see a single giant eye staring back at him. Bell could feel a cold chill creep up his back as whatever was looking at him slowly stepped out into the street as well._

 _Maybe it was the single eye, or maybe it could have been the tree sized arms, but Bell could only think one thought as the creature opened its mouth to show what looked like fire forming and pointing right at him. If Bell wasn't mistaken, then this creature was a Golmina._

' _This isn't going to end well.'_

* * *

Bell slowly opened his eyes thanks to the light that seemed to come from an open window. Well, one thing was for certain, this wasn't the dungeon. Bell was no longer laying on a hard-cold ground, he was laying on a very soft bed, like godly level soft. The type of soft that could lead the strongest of monsters to sleep should they lay upon it.

Sitting up in the bed, Bell looked to see he was completely shirtless; however, his upper clothes were neatly folded sitting in a chair next to the bed, his bow and arrows right along side it.

"Well look who's decided to finally wake up. Did you have a nice nap?"

Bell turned his head to glance at the body that was now sitting crossed leg in front of him on the bed. Bell could only cock his head at the woman upon hearing her question. Glancing at her completely, Bell made a quick check list.

'Let's see here, red hair-check, closed eyes-check, shirt to show off tone stomach-check, shorts to show off smooth legs-double check, yep this is the goddess Loki.'

"Actually, I couldn't even remember falling asleep, but my side does oddly hurt…not sure why though." Bell stated with a wide smile. After all, he wasn't exactly sure what happened, but he woke up in a bed with a goddess, even if he was figuratively speaking.

"Yeah, well you and your friends tried to take on a Minotaur and almost died. My little children managed to show up just in time to save you." Loki smirked, easily paying attention to when Bell had practically ogled her.

As the memories slowly came back to him, Bell couldn't stop the smile on his face from widening. "Why then the Loki Familia has my thanks for getting us out of that pinch." Bell continued to smile as he got up to dress, grabbing his bow and arrows, and heading to the door. "If you lot ever need an archer, just give me a howler, and I'll be at your aide."

Loki continued to watch Bell head to the door with a giant smile on her face. Never had she quite met an adventurer who could talk to a goddess, such as herself, and then try to leave before the conversation could continue.

"Well seeing as how you're about to up and leave, your friends will be staying, seeing as how they're now two new members of my familia."

"Good for them. Now they'll actually have company to aid them when they go in the dungeon." Bell fired back, not a one point slowing his stride and exiting the room.

Loki quickly jumped up after the boy that was steadily leaving. Chasing him out the room, she continued her speech. "Well seeing as how you were with them, I'd figured you'd want to join my familia as well. Aren't they your teammates?"

Bell only shook his head in the negative. "Nope, ran into them while I was trying to grab some loot. I was actually covering for them to escape, but they stayed behind to help."

"So why don't you stay as well and join my familia?" Loki really wanted this boy to join too. From what the other two new adventurers had said, the major damage had come from him using a special technique.

Bell stopped at the top of the steps to look at Loki for a second making the goddess pause to look back. The pair stayed like that for what felt like minutes, before Bell only chuckled turning around to continue his way, even though he was practically lost in what he now knew to be some form of a mansion, probably the familia's main house of operations.

"Well the thing is Goddess Loki, I already tried to join your familia."

Loki couldn't stop her face from scrunching up in irritation. Someone had turned down a proper aspect of entertainment without her knowing. "May I ask who it was that told you no?"

Seeing the dark cloud start to form over the goddess's head, Bell almost felt bad for denying the goddess, but she had asked, and one thing he was taught by his grandfather was to never lie to beautiful women, so he answered honestly.

"Some wolf guy with a muscle and superior complex. Not really sure what his name was." Bell shrugged as he found a set of stairs that had to lead to the front door.

Loki followed behind him, while thinking of possible ways to punish Bete later. That boy was always causing some form of a problem for Loki, but he was her child, so she'd put up with it.

"Well the guy's not the runner of this place, and I say you should join my familia. I mean, it's not like you have one to get back to. Why not make this place your home?"

Bell shrugged again at that. Truth was that he made more valis being by himself, plus not to mention any loot or items of value was instantly his, not that he'd tell the goddess that. Before Bell could respond back, the duo paused outside of a room that looked like a sitting area.

Inside were a bunch of Loki's adventurers relaxing and lounging around. There was a ton of laughter coming from most of the room, but what peaked Bell's attention was the duo that he'd teamed up with standing in the center of the room, and based off of the female, whose name Bell had not gotten, showed that the people laughing were subjugating it towards them.

Bell then looked to see that the wolf guy they were speaking of earlier seemed to be the head huncho of the laughter. Deciding to hang back and listen, Bell stopped short of the room's entrance.

Bete couldn't really believe what was going on. Truly his goddess must have had one to many drinks to think about recruiting three new adventurers. Bete simply didn't like them. To come across one single Minotaur, and not even be able to handle it showed one thing in his mind, and that was that the trio they had saved were _weak._ In his opinion, it would have been better to have just let them die. After all, the three had managed to almost kill it, and still fail at doing something as simple as that.

So as soon as his goddess had gone upstairs to check on the so-called archer, Bete had immediately started bad mouthing the other two that were awake and introducing themselves. The one with the hammer calling himself Gavyn, while the female with the spell book called herself Karla. Not that Bete gave a damn, they were just two more little weaklings, and the Loki Familia didn't need them.

So here Bete was continuing into his bullying tactic to try to make them quit while they were ahead. "So, tell why two little weaklings like you should be in this familia. Hell, why should you two even be adventurers? It's an embarrassment to the rest of us that you lot couldn't even handle one Minotaur.

Do you know what that can do to the Loki Familia? We're known throughout this whole city as one of the strongest familias. For us to have a couple of weaklings that are practically useless, well that just make us a laughing stock. So why don't you two just go ahead and quit? You'd be saving everyone the trouble of having to save your sorry asses again."

Karla was slowly starting to get pissed at this man that acted more like his animal genes, than that of a man with manners. For the past few minutes, she and Gavyn had to sit and listen to this guy bad mouth them. He was practically calling them useless of all things. Seeing as how some of her so-called family members started to nod their heads, the woman was ready to start throwing spells, and damn the level difference. Taking a glance to Gavyn, she could tell he was ready to as well from the hand that was slowly reaching for the handle of his hammer. If the disrespect continued, there would be blood.

"Enough Bete! It was our fault that the Minotaur even managed to get that far to the lower levels. We should have had it handled."

Bell peeked around the corner to see who had spoken up in the defense of the duo. Looking closely, it appeared to be a woman that looked to be of the high elf race. She was practically frowning at the man named Bete, and upon looking around the room, there were also some that were in agreeance. Even the blonde woman that had slain the beast was frowning at the man.

"Shut it hag and stay out of this. You know full well that I'm right. Lower levels are just a disgrace and shouldn't even be adventurers!"

"You seem to forget boy that you were one of those low levels yourself!" Standing up while wielding what looked like a staff and seeing Bete take a defensive stance, Bell could tell that a fight was surely about to break out. Everyone in the room was reaching for a weapon, and things were slowly starting to get out of hand.

Stepping around the corner to try and stop the fight before it began, Bell walked into the room throwing both arms around the shoulders of Gavyn and Karla. "Hey my fellow familia members. Ready to hit the dungeon for some more loot?"

Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to stare at Bell. The boy had just walked into what was about to be the fight of a century to boldly ask his fellow adventurers if they were ready to go. It was clear that the boy was trying to defuse the situation and seeing as how their goddess was coming in right behind him, it seemed best to not fight.

That didn't stop Bete from picking up on what the boy had said. "So, let me guess, another weakling decided to join huh?" Looking towards Loki, Bete couldn't help the frown that came to his face. "Goddess why did you even let them join?"

Loki chose to ignore Bete to focus on Bell. "I thought you said you wasn't going to join! Were you trying to pull a fast one on me? Not bad if you were, totally pulled one on me." Loki was smiling now. She had managed to secure all three promising adventurers, and for an odd reason, felt the need to make sure they would stay.

"No, I never got to say why, which would have been the result of simply not having a reason to."

"But you have a reason now to join us?"

Bell looked to the person who had asked the simple question. At first glance, Bell thought he was talking to that of a child, but upon further inspection realized he wasn't. The man held an aura of power that spoke that he was the head of all the familia members. The man was dressed in a yellow vest that came over purple shirt and matching trousers. What looked like a spear hung from his back.

Bell studied the man for a little longer, before nodding in the affirmative. "Yep, I was brought in this house with these two, only seems fit to leave with them, so if they've joined the Loki Familia, then so have I."

Loki couldn't help the double fist pump followed by a loud shout of "YES!" Looking at her, it was impossible to miss the excited expression on her face. "Well since you're joining the family, go ahead and strip so I can apply the Falna!" The woman was practically jumping in place from getting what she wanted from the beginning.

Seeing as how the argument was no longer going on, everyone not involved decided to leave. No need in staying around when they could be doing something productive.

The child looking man smiled at the trio. "That is good to hear. My name is Finn Deimne, I am the head of the Loki Familia, and I welcome you three with open arms. Please if I could get your name. I already have the names of Gavyn and Karla."

"Forget that, hurry up and get naked!" Loki shouted as she quickly grabbed Bell's shirt from behind trying desperately to raise it over his head.

Ignoring the blush that was slowly forming on his face towards the fact that his goddess was trying to undress him while there were still women in the room, Bell smiled. "My name is Bell Cranel, I look forward to working with the familia."

Finn nodded watching and slightly laughing as Loki had finally managed to get off Bell's coat and shirt, before tackling him to the ground and starting the Falna process.

"Well then Bell Cranel, I look forward to seeing what you can do. I tend to organize when we do our normal raids in the dungeon, however, you are allowed to go with some of the other members should you choose."

Bell nodded his head as he felt Loki drip something slightly cold to his back. "Well since you say that, think I'll stick with Gavyn and Karla, and if they want to roll with yawl, then I'll go by myself as usual."

"Nope, that's perfectly okay Bell. Gavyn and I would be honored to form a party with you for the dungeons." Karla quickly spoke up, while Gavyn gave a simple head nod. After the incident with Bete, the duo took Bell's offer quickly.

The high elf woman spoke up upon seeing the eagerness the duo showed upon finding a way to not interact with the family. "My name is Riveria Ljos Alf, vice-captain of the Loki Familia, and I ask that you please not judge all of us. Bete may share harsh words, but he does look after those in his family. We just wish he could keep those hurtful words to himself."

"Worry nothing of it Lady Riveria Ljos Alf, for his words mean little to us. Bell is a fine archer and fighting alongside him already has given us a more comfortable feeling. We will always fight along side the rest of the familia should we be called." This time Gavyn speaking up for the trio for the first time.

"Very well then, and please just call me Riveria. That goes for all three of you. We're family now, no need for full names." Riveria nodded towards the trio. She wanted to make sure they knew that they could always come to them for aid.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Just then, everyone turned to look at Loki as she stared at Bell's back. The goddess couldn't believe her eyes. Upon applying the Falna to Bell and getting the results of his stats, Loki almost started to foam at the mouth at the numbers. "There's no fucking way a level one can have these kinds of numbers!"

Riveria and Finn quickly kneeled next to their goddess to see for themselves before coming to the same conclusion.

' _HOLY SHIT'_

* * *

 **Okay so I'm ending this here for right now. Felt like it was best to get another chapter out while it was fresh in my mind. Now Bell, Gavyn, and Karla are apart of the Loki Familia, and as shown, have formed their own party instead of going with the others like shown in the manga and anime when the familia all travels together to the dungeon.**

 **Next chapter will show how the trio works together in the dungeon. Gavyn and Karla are Level 1. Bell is also level 1, but upon joining a Familia, his curse is now broken, and you'll see what that intitles in the next chapter.**

 **Anyhow, thanks for reading. Sorry for any editing errors you more than likely found, but I do more auto-correcting in my head even after re-reading. Now this cold is making my shoulder hurt and lock up, so stay healthy peeps.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow readers and writers! It's ya boy, Draaco, and I'm back with my bullshit! No, actually I'm starting off with an apology to all the fans who have been waiting for I believe what has been 2 months without an update. I've been playing RE2 remastered and Apex Legends, so I kind of forgot to keep typing up the chaps. At first it didn't even cross my mind that my laziness could be a problem, but then I received two pm's asking for the due date on the next chapter, and I've realized the errors of my ways.**

 **With that being said, let's give a super shout out to all those lovely reviews from the Reviewers!**

 **CrimsonRasegan: I see what you did there, and I realized that I had set myself up for the same joke. Odd that no one has brought it up actually..., but thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it.**

 **Squidgod812: Thanks**

 **daniel2610994: I'm glad you share my dislike for Bete. Dude's a word that describes the butty, (because I'm not too sure if fanfiction will allow me to call him an asshole.)**

 **LegancyZ: Thanks for the review homie! I actually read Adventures of a Pet Rabbit before I wrote A Hunter's Familia, and I'm waiting for that chapter update buddy! Can't remember if I followed and Favorited it, but I'll do it now just to be safe.**

 **Lucky: I got you homie! Here's that chapter for you peeps right here.**

 **Reacted: Oh my god, I can't believe I've managed to get you to love my story. I followed and loved your story Ups and Downs, which inspired me to write my own Hero Academia story, with another one in the works.**

 **JASK21: Sorry for the teasing, but it's how I do my chapters.**

 **ZenithTempest: Sorry for the mistakes with my grammar. I believe I've posted about my lack of understanding my own language in this story or another, but I honestly don't mean to make the mistakes. I believe it's because my mind auto-corrects mistakes without actually fixing them. I've looked for beta readers, but finding one that's actually good is like winning the lottery, (not the Fallout New Vegas lottery). Sorry you don't like Bell's behavior, but I've made him to be this way at 14 not 17/18...sorry.**

 **MrSunshine744: Hope I continue to impress, and I hope you continue to read my story.**

 **Guest: There will be a harem. That's what the series is about after all right?**

 **Now with all that being said, I do believe I owe you lot a chapter. Can't believe we're almost at 200 followers and favorites.**

* * *

In the Dungeon of Orario, there are many secrets and treasures to be found. Adventurers of all races come to the great city of Orario to make a name for themselves. They seek the blessing of the gods and goddesses to give them protection as they transcend the levels of the always changing labyrinth.

Upon receiving their blessing, a contract is made between the mortal and the divine being. That contract is presented upon the adventurer's back, in which, that same person can receive their status and skills. It is known to takes years for an adventurer to build their stats up to level up. Many adventurers remain at level 1 even after years of entering the dungeon and exploring with their selective familia's.

So, imagine the level of shock that the Loki Familia had upon finding not only an adventure that used a bow in the dungeons, but one whose stats had already bypassed the understandings and knowledge that seasoned members had obtained over _years_ of fighting and dungeon crawling. Hell, Bell Cranel's magic alone, which was his lowest stat, was already better than rookie magic users they had now.

That being said, what was one to do with information such as this. Well, if you happened to be the Goddess of Trickery, then the options were infinite. For Loki, she had more power than she knew what to do with. For years, after the exile of Zeus, the Loki Familia had competed with one other familia for the rights of claiming the 'Top Dog' title; the Freya Familia. Loki knew she had the numbers, but Freya had the only level 7 adventurer known in the city of Orario. Loki was sure that if a fight came about, her children could handle him, but how many was the question she wasn't to keen on finding the answer to.

Then her children had found and dropped a gold mine in her lap, one of which she was quick to claim as her own. Bell Cranel was _powerful_ , and from what children had stated, was skilled as well. Yes, he had made a mistake, which landed him his injuries, but it was that same mistake that brought them together. Yes, Loki was happy that she had claimed the boy. In fact, after listening to him talk, she was pretty sure he was almost up there in her favorites right next to her number one; Ais Wallenstein.

Loki looked around for her new upcoming super adventurer, which was odd, because for the past few weeks, it was easy to find Bell getting into a shouting match with Bete or laughing it up with the other children. Loki quickly ran through the manner looking for Bell. They had so much mischief to plan together. Loki just knew that Bell would be her guy to ruin the moods of others, but bring a smile to hers.

Running around, Loki couldn't find Bell anywhere. He wasn't near the entry way chatting with the guards up front. Couldn't find him in the training room with Finn and Gareth training. She couldn't find him in the kitchen giving Bete a hard time. (Seriously, those two hated each other). Hell, Loki even checked the lounge to see if he was talking to Riveria about the concept of Magic.

Loki couldn't stop the frown from forming. "Riveria where's Bell at?"

Riveria, who had been reading a small book, didn't even bother giving a glance to her goddess. "If I'm not mistaken, I do believe that Mr. Bell Cranel has left with the new recruits to go to the dungeon."

Loki's frown only depended at that. "Didn't Finn explain that you all go at one time?" It was a rule that Loki had installed herself to makes sure all of hers came back. Loki had also made a rule that for her children to leave without the whole group, then it had to be approved by the Captain of the familia, speaking of which...

"When did Finn decide to approve of the new recruits leaving? Did he not explain the rules of our family to them?"

"He didn't actually let them go.. Finn actually disapproved the three of them from leaving without the rest of us. We did explain how things work here, but there was a situation."

"What do you mean there was a situation?" Loki could feel herself start to feel a rage come along. Her new members were there for only a few weeks the most, and already breaking _**her**_ _**rules!**_

Riveria let out a breath as she closed her book. She knew what she was about to say was going to become a very _long_ conversation. "Well there was a moment upon Bell asking to leave, that the concept of using a chicken to distract monsters was a genius idea."

Loki deadpanned at that, her mind drawing a large blank. "What do you mean a chicken can be used to distract monsters?"

"Well Bell had made an argument that a chicken was a perfect distraction technique that he knew could work. Which of course led to Bete arguing that it was the dumbest idea in the world.

 _'Of course it's an stupid idea!'_

Which then led to Bell arguing back that it was a genius idea that Bete was jealous of not coming up himself.

 _'Of course Bell would argue back!'_

Which then led to Bete daring Bell to go to the dungeon and test it out with having witnesses, to which Bell immediately replied back that he could and would, and then took Karla and Gavyn with him."

 _'Of bloody course he did! He would take the two that fought him since they've already experienced battle and know the others moves.'_

Loki let out a long exhausted sign as she plopped down next to Riveria. Laying her head down on Riveria's lap, Loki frowned at not having Bell around. She was slowly starting to realize that she liked the kid and his spunk, but the family only needed one disobedient member, and that was her!

"Riveria I want you and the others to go to the dungeon and bring them back for punishment. I don't care what methods are used to do it."

A golden gleam came from Riveria's eyes upon hearing the command. "Are you sure that's wise Loki? I'm sure you know what that means upon making such an order?"

"I said I don't care what methods are used, and that means any methods necessary. Bring them back tied and gagged if you have to, but bring them back, WHOA!"

Riveria quickly jumped up from the couch throwing Loki to the floor, grabbing her staff, and then sprinting through the halls calling forth every member of the guild to meet her outside. Loki had just released the reins on the Mother Hen of the guild.

"All members on me! We're going to the Dungeon to retrieve those that have left without permission! Failure is not an option! This is a search and destroy job!"

Everyone had a sweat drop form upon hearing their orders. Even Finn had to come behind Riveria to explain that it was a search and retrieve, not destroy. No one in the familia was going to destroy Bell and his friends. Might end up catching an arrow for their troubles.

Though those that had been present for the argument that had caused this mess in the first place were wondering if the chicken idea had even worked. What were the odds of a monster falling victim to a chicken trap anyway?

* * *

The dungeon floor was quiet. The dreary peace would drive fear and anxiety to those that were not prepared for anything to happen at any minute. It was moments like these that adventures fell pray to traps set up by these very cave walls.

Even now, a War Shadow was lurking behind a pillar of rocks waiting for some unlucky person to waltz by to meet their end to its claws. Listening to the empty paths, the monster could hear the faintest of sounds of what could be gentle steps, but still making a clacking noise per step.

Hearing as the steps drew closer, the War Shadow prepared to leap from its hiding spot keen on ending whoever dared to walk their floor.

Finally, after waiting for what felt like minutes, the War Shadow made its move. Jumping from around the pillar and striking were any normal adventurers head would have been, the beast was struck at odds upon not seeing anything there. In fact, the beast didn't see anyone around after glancing around to see what had made that clacking noise. Looking up, it was clear that nothing was above it, so maybe that meant that it had struck and said victim was merely on the ground dead.

Looking down, the War Shadow jerked back before leaning down to look at some weird feather creature with small little claws of its own. The creature was completely covered with feathers, and even seemed to possess wings. What was kind of odd was the fact that it had a hood covering its head and draping around it.

Standing up to its full height, the monster stared ahead to see if this little creature belonged to someone. Not seeing anything still, it peered back down at the now clucking beast, before oddly petting it on the head. A fellow monster of an upper floor maybe, but fellow of a common goal. The War Shadow would let this one pass to go home.

If only the monster had never let it's senses down, it would have felt the presence of one rushing him before hopping upon its back and stabbing it between its shoulder blade and neck. Standing back up straight from the shock, a hand appeared in front of its face gripping the side of its head, giving a strong jerk, before the beast turned to shadowy ash.

"HA! Looks like another one bites the dust! Hey Karla, how many does that make total for falling for the chicken trap?"

Karla merely looked on concerned as Bell picked up the small magic stone left behind.

"I do believe this makes the twentieth beast to be killed thanks to the chic, I mean thanks to our partner."

"Thanks to who again?" Bell questioned raising a hand to his ear to hear clearly. Of course he had already heard her, but their partner in crime had a name, and Bell felt he had earned the right to be addressed by it.

Karla grabbed her arm in embarrassment. She didn't want to say the name giver to the chicken. At the time it had merely been fun, almost like a joke, but after the fifth kill Bell had started to demand the chicken be addressed properly.

"Please don't make me say the name." It was almost a whispered plea, one that Bell would ignore completely.

"Say the name Karla. It's not that hard, just address him by his name. This is his 20th assist after all, and I think he's earned it."

"It doesn't matter though Bell, it's just a chicken!" Karla would not give in to the madness that was addressing the now fourth member of their group. "I don't even understand how this is even working! Monsters are known to destroy other Monsters, and that's if they don't work together to destroy adventurers first. This thought goes against everything we know to be true!"

"I with Bell on this one Karla. I believe Thorax the Conquer has earned his title with aiding us in destroying these foul monsters and helping us gain skill. Without him, things could have gone bad." Gavyn proudly stated crossing his arms and looking at the three present. He had seen Thorax the Conquer in action, and had helped obtain kills. Needless to say, it was good enough for him.

"Has everyone in this party lost their minds? This is a chicken we're talking about. A chicken that can't even talk. He isn't even really ours! Bell just picked it up off the street and brought it down here. Speaking of which, were did he even get a replica of Bell's hooded cape from?"

"Cluck."

"I agree with Thorax the Conquer Karla, you should just relax and believe in your team. He hasn't let us down yet right?" Bell spoke up, as he picked up Thorax the Conquer. Their partner was tired, and he earned a moments of rest.

"Cluck."

"I agree. We should begin to head back. We were only down here to see if it would work, and Thorax the Conquer has proven that." Gavyn nodded his head as he turned to make his way to the exit.

"How is it that you two now all of a sudden understand him? This is a chicken we're talking about!"

"Cluck. Cluck"

"What do you mean I'm overreacting right now? Wait, how do I understand you?"

"Cluck."

Karla quickly turned around stomping off. "You know what I don't even care right now. Let's just go before something else weird happens."

Bell let out a laugh with the biggest smile ever. "That's what I'm talking about Karla. You just got to believe in your team."

"Cluck!"

The trio stopped to look down at the chicken now named Thorax the Conquer. Looking around the floor, the trio glanced back at the chicken in question. Bell being the one to speak up. "What do you mean incoming buddy?"

Just as the question was aired in the open, a blast of light flew past Karla slamming dead into Gavyn Blowing him away from the group. Karla and Bell quickly prepared themselves for another oncoming attack, just as multiple ropes sprung from the shadows rapping around the mage of the group and pulling her towards the exit.

"Stay behind me Thorax! We've got hostiles, and things might get messy." Bell quickly drew back and arrow ready to let fly and end whatever or whoever was attacking them. What he wasn't ready for was for two beautiful Amazon women to come rushing out of the shadows and tackling him to the ground.

He also was prepared for one to be sitting on his face, while the mounted his waist. In any other day, this would have been a possible dream come true, but seeing as how he knew these two, he'd chalk it up for a later dream.

Hearing a dark chuckle approach, Bell began to feel a chill form as he heard the words of what everyone in Orario knew to be the Mother Hen of the Loki Familia herself speak. Big Mom had come for his group, and he didn't even know why.

"Well if it isn't Bell, Karla, and I do believe that's Gavyn passed out back there next to..a..chicken? No matter, Lady Loki has sent us to destro.."

"Fetch Riveria."

Riveria gave a side glance to Finn for cutting her off, before looking back to Bell, who still couldn't see her thanks to Tione and Tiona still holding him down.

"Right, Loki has sent us to find and bring you three home. She has given us permission to use any means necessary to achieve this task. Are you going to continue to resist being brought back home Bell Cranel?"

Bell quickly threw Tione from his face before leaning his head back to check on the last member of their group. Spotting their chicken, Bell quickly shouted for Thorax to make a run for it, before being dog piled by several more members.

He'd resist long enough for Thorax the Conquer to make an epic escape. Sadly, Bete had cut the chicken off from leaving. Squatting down to look at the feather covered snack, Bete glared at the chicken. "I swear, all this trouble for a mere chicken. The rookie should have just accepted that he was wrong and given up."

"Cluck! Cluck! Cluck!"

"Huh?"

"Cluck!"

Bete quickly stood with rage, throwing a kick and sending the chicken down the dungeon path out of sight.

"Thorax the Conquer, NOOOOOOO!" Bell shouted as his only free arm stretched out towards were his partner flew. "Bete you monster! He was our friend!"

"He was a chicken. You'll get over it."

"MONSTER! YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF THORAX THE CONQUER!" Bell shouted as he was tied and gagged. Muffle shouting being heard as Tiona carried him like a sack of potatoes.

Bete merely cleaned his ear out. Walking over and throwing Gavyn over his shoulder as the others gathered Karla and Bell. The three were escorted out of the dungeon. Chicken be forgotten, and so ended the bet of if a chicken could be used as a proper distraction.

* * *

Loki only glared at her three children. Karla and Gavyn both being seated on one of the many couches, while Bell was still tied up and gagged.

"I can't believe that you three would go down to the dungeons on your own without the proper permission just to settle a bet with a higher level member."

Karla looked down in shame, while Gavyn merely crossed his arms. He would shame himself on looking down upon what Thorax did for their team, even if his time as a member was short for one adventure. He was a member, and a hero.

Loki merely shook her head at seeing Bell give death glares towards Bete. She had been made aware that Bete had taken it upon himself to kick the group's chicken down into the dungeon because it 'clucked' at him. When they asked if he could understand it, Bete merely glared with a strong 'NO', before taking a seat of his own to watch Loki chew out the rookies.

"Now, just to humor me, did the chicken idea actually work?"

Gavyn and Bell gave a quick nod, while Karla was hesitant. Loki seeing this, could only arch an eyebrow. "Well Karla, seeing as how Gavyn and Bell were quick to answer. Did the chicken idea work? Was Bete wrong about how dumb of an idea it was?"

"Of course I was right! No idiotic adventurer would take a chicken to the dungeon as an distraction. Well except for these three."

Said three openly glared at the half breed upon being called idiots. "Actually you mutt for brains, the chicken idea worked several times. The monsters thought he was one of them. Give Thorax the Conquer the respect he earned before you murdered him."

"What did you say to me mage?!"

"You heard me mutt!"

Karla and Bete were glaring at each other fiercely ready to trade blows. Karla knew she wouldn't be able to win, but she'd be damned if someone bad mouthed the party she was in.

"Enough, Bete take a walk if you can't be quiet. Karla, please sit down. You're one of my girls, and I don't need a fight to break out in our home. Bell, since this was your idea, you get the punishment, since Gavyn and Karla were there as witnesses anyway. Gavyn, um, go train with the others I guess." Loki all but ordered, somewhat feeling proud that she had handled the situation without Finn or Riveria.

Bete scuffed, before storming out of the manner, not that anyone really cared. To them, it made no sense to get mad over a chicken.

Bell grumbled into his gag, as Karla sat with Riveria and Lefiya to discuss spells, while Gavyn walked off with other members to get some training in. He wasn't too happy about being dropped from what he found out to be multiple magic blast spells stockpiled into one shot. Made the man feel weak, and being weak was not an option.

Loki smiled as Bell struggled with his binds, before looking to the only Adventurer still paying attention to their goddess; Ais. "Ais please take Bell to the personal training room. He needs to have his punishment after all."

Ais gave a small nod, walking and snatching Bell up and walking him out the room.

Working the gag out his mouth, Bell was able to freely speak again.

"I refuse to be man handled like a sack of potatoes all day!" Looking to see no one listening as he was carried away. "What's my punishment anyway?"

Tione and Tiona strolled next to Ais walking to the same training room with a perverted gaze to their eyes.

"Well Bell, your punishment is to have an all out training session with me my sister, and Ais here." Tione spoke as she pointed between herself and Tiona. "The best part is that if you lose, well you'll have taken a serious beating. However, should you win, Tiona and I get to practically snu snu you till you can't fucking walk."

The glee Tione had with those words sent a cold shiver down Bell's back. He didn't know what snu snu meant in Amazonian, but he was pretty sure he'd painfully like it. Well, that is if he even won.

Tiona gave a cheering smile as she poked Bell in the cheek. "Well even if you lose, you're pretty cute that I'll still snu snu you till I'm satisfied, okay?"

"Huh?" Bell could only question as Ais opened a door before throwing Bell inside and walking in. Tiona quickly running in behind her, and Tione glancing behind her, before grabbing the door handle and slamming it shut behind her.

No one needed to see what was about to happen in there.

* * *

Bete grumbled as he walked down the streets of Orario. He didn't understand how the rookies were getting off so easy. He remembered how he had done the same thing a long time ago.

He was just sixteen at the time when he had decided to enter the Dungeon alone. Bete had been on the tenth floor, before Riveria and the rest of the familia had found him, and then prompted to stomp the hell out of him. He especially remember Riveria hitting him with spells till the exited the dungeon floor back to the city.

Bete rubbed his arm in memory of that horrible day. It was the first and last time he had ever lost a limb, watched it get reattached, and then lose it again just to see it placed back on by Riveria. The woman was scary when dealing out punishments. Hopefully Bell was experiencing the same thing.

Stopping suddenly, Bete looked around to see where he was at. He had been traveling for a while, but it was best to get a sense of direction, so that he could slowly make his way home. What was stopping him from heading straight back though was the street he was on.

It was empty and _quiet_. If it was one thing Bete knew, it was that the streets of Orario were never quiet. There was always something going on that made noise throughout the whole day and night. Seeing as how, not even a single murmur could be heard had the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

Sensing something off, Bete tensed ready to spring into action. "I don't know who the fuck you are or what the fuck you want, but if you don't want to die, than I suggest you come out now and take your ass beating like a man!"

Looking around, Bete watched a small creature walk from the shadows to the middle of the road to stand off against him. Glaring, Bete was about to question what the fuck was going on, before feeling another sense of dread come.

Glancing from side to side, Bete watched as what looked like chickens took to edges of buildings. Hearing a loud clicking noise, he also watched as multiple chickens surrounded him and cut any route of escape. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Cluck!"

Glancing back to the first small creature to come out, Bete quickly took notice to the hooded cape it was wearing. Bete's eyes widened upon remembering were he had saw that particular hood before. It was the same hood on a chicken he had kicked back in the dungeon, but how did it manage to find him? "How the hell did you survive?"

"Cluck. Cluck. Cluck"

"That's impossible. You shouldn't even be alive!"

"Cluck. Cluck. Cluck. Cluck. Cluck. Cluck."

" You underestimate my powers chicken." Bete quickly took a fighting stance. He'd end this foolishness once and for all. There was no way a chicken would defeat him, and then he'd take its carcass to Bell to show him how he had wasted his time.

Watching the chicken, Bete crouched ready to pounce. As he did this, Thorax the Conquer raised one wing, before dropping it. Immediately all other chickens charged the lone wolf as he charged towards Thorax.

The towns people in their homes with their windows and doors shut and locked would remember the long wolf howl and chicken clucking. They would forever remember this day as the Battle to end all other Battles. The Battle of Bete vs. Thorax.

* * *

 **I think that's a rap for this very odd chapter, but a chapter none the less. I have the next chapter in work, and that one will actually have Bell working along his fellow familia members, and it'll also show whats going on with the Hestia familia.**

 **Yep, you bet she's going to be making a small appearance in the next chapter, and this story is just going to get better. I hope, maybe, who knows?**

 **Anyhow, hope you like the chapter. Leave a review on what you thought. Sorry for my grammar mistakes. I know there's plenty, but you know how that shit goes. I sometimes think that most people have simply learned to ignore or correct the errors they see as they read just to get an idea of the story.**

 **Also, did you peeps know that Danmachi has a fucking light novel, and not just a manga and anime. I sure as hell didn't, but I'll be buying them in a couple of days.**

 **I should also probably tell you that I have another Danmachi story in the works with Bell being somewhat op again, but with the Hestia familia again, but sent by Zeus in a way. It's a secret, you'll just have to read it lol.**


End file.
